


Snippets from a Drarry Adventure

by Shackleddamsel



Series: A Drarry Adventure [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Dinners, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackleddamsel/pseuds/Shackleddamsel
Summary: I'm drowning in plot bunnies.(I might add some more later)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drowning in plot bunnies.
> 
> (I might add some more later)

Dinner at the Burrows, when the kids were a bit younger

"So Potter, I've heard Uncle Severus took Al under his wing to train him in potions." Draco was seated across Harry at the dinning table. "He probably thought it'll be helpless to leave the kid's education to you, seeing that you're a bummer at potions."

"Really? Because Scorpius was just asking me about a Quidditch move. He probably couldn't rely on his father for simple seeker moves to win against Jamie, eh?" Harry smirked at Draco's reaction. He knew after all these years the man was still irked over those Quidditch matches he lost to him.

"I was probably busy you know? Passing your laws on Wizengamot since you can't do your job properly."

"I thought Astoria does your paperwork. Because honestly, it's been a while since I've seen your hand writing on anything other than your signature."

"Stop that!" Molly admonished with a well aimed stinging hex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults was looking for Harry Potter and they thought the children would not figure out what was happening. What did they think when they realized they fathers used to be lovers?

"I can't believe our fathers used to be friends," Scorpius said to the two Potter boys as they sat on the floor of the Headmaster's private sitting room.

The others just nod their heads disbelief evident in their faces. 

"They seemed to get out of their way to avoid each others at the Burrows," the Malfoy heir continued.

"Yeah," James answered simply looking at the blazing flame of the fireplace.

"Hey! Reactions? Come on!" Scorpius looking at them expectantly.

"My dad's gay," James said almost to himself.

"Jamie, really? That's the best you could do?" Al admonished his eldest brother with a raised brow.

"What? I was just trying to get around the possibility that I might be gay then I'll find out about this."

"He could be bisexual, you know?" Al pointed out.

"Right, like that makes a difference."

"Does it really bother you though? I mean that Uncle Harry might be gay?" Scorpius studied James' face as he tried to think about it.

"Nope. Not really. I'm more bothered about Uncle Draco."

Scorpius reached over to smack him at the side of the head. 

"Hey," James scooted further playfully. "Al? What do you think?"

"Does this mean I have free access to the Malfoy library?"

"We have a huge lab, Al. Fully stocked by Father." Scorpius knew how Al hated that he needed to go home whenever he was in the middle of reading one of those rare tomes they had at the library.

"Great, a new playground for Al," the older Potter sneered. "We would be brothers, Scorps."

"Yay, incest," Al said with a straight face, getting an elbow from his brother and smack from his best friend.

"You think Father will find your dad?"

The brothers exchanged a hopeful glance.


End file.
